


A Very Scary Man

by victoriousscarf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a last ditch effort to make their patient cooperate, the nursing staff drafts Nick Fury and a children's book to calm his lover down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Scary Man

Nick Fury liked to consider himself a very scary man. Intimidating at the very least, downright terrifying most of the time.

So when a harried looking nurse handed him a children’s book with wide eyes, he looked down at it and back to her face. “What?”

“I drew the short straw,” she said and Nick glanced over to see several other nurses huddled behind another doorway. When she didn’t continue one of them waved his hand to make sure she continued. “You’re supposed to take this to Barton’s room and read to him.”

Barely suppressing his sigh, Nick finally looked at the cover of the book and finally understood.  “Do you think this even has the remotest chance of working?” he asked.

“Anything that makes Barton someone else’s problem for a while,” she replied before turning and scurrying back to the group waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, Nick tucked the book under his arm and approached the door leading to Clint’s room. He paused in front of the glass, watching the agent for a moment, scowling when he noticed that he was already sitting up. Head wrapped in bandages and his arms covered he probably felt even worse than he looked.

With another breath, Nick pushed open the door, Clint Barton’s eyes snapping toward him. “You’re scaring the staff,” Nick said, striding toward the bed and sitting down in a swirl of his long black coat.

Clint eyed the book under his arm, arching a brow at Nick. “And you’re not?”

“Not on the same level, no,” Nick replied, whipping the book out and opening it.

“Erm, sir,” Clint started. “That’s a children’s book.”

“Given to me by the nurses in an attempt to make you do exactly as the title says,” Nick said, eying him over the cover and Clint squirmed for a moment. “Because apparently all the staff really wants you to do is shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

“You know,” Clint said, tilting his head and a slight smirk finally appearing on his face. “There are better ways to shut me up.”

“You have to earn that,” Nick said, eye narrowing. As Clint pouted at him, he opened the book, looking at the first few lines and finally smirking. “You know, you’re damn lucky I put up with you.”

Rolling his eyes, Clint sagged back against the bed. “Can I at least get a kiss out of this?” he whined.

“You’re the one that got yourself injured, again,” Nick replied. “And the point is for you to go the fuck to sleep.”

“You know I always sleep better _after_ kissing and other stuff,” Clint replied and Nick glared at his lover again.

“That is something you have to earn,” he replied. “So listen to the damn book and we’ll talk about it.” Sighing dramatically, Clint finally settled back down. Suppressing the fear and worry he felt every time he looked at the white bandages, Nick set about fulfilling the task the harried nursing staff had set for him.

_The cats nestle close to their kittens now…_

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by Samuel L Jackson's reading of Adam Mansbach's "Go the Fuck to Sleep." Audio recording can be found here abouts: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CseO1XRYs9I


End file.
